happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sucker for Love Part 2/Trivia
Trivia *Despite the fact that these two episodes are separate, they both share the same name. Unlike the other two part episodes. *Despite being a Valentine's Day episode, this episode had no females (unless you count the chocolate box, which appears in Nutty's imagination). *Because this episode is Valentine-themed, all the trees that appeared in this episode are heart-shaped. *When Nutty presses his tongue against the store window, a heart shape appears on his tongue. *This is the only episode released in 2008 where Lumpy appears without a starring role. *The door to the candy shop is VERY securely locked. It is entirely possible that the owner(s) know about Nutty's gluttonous reputation regarding candy, and the added locks are meant to keep him far away from their merchandise. *Though Lumpy could have eaten Nutty's wife or the children chocolate boxes, the latter is more plausible, seeing as they aren't seen for the rest of Nutty's fantasy. However, it should be noted that Nutty's wife was beat up and shown with all of "her" candy in "her" death, implying Lumpy only hit her, which makes it very odd that Lumpy would kill the small ones and keep alive the bigger one. However, in the photos Nutty saw when he swore revenge show Lumpy's hands with the biggest chocolate box, implying he did something with the wife and not the children. The most logical answer to this (disregarding the fact that the scene takes place in Nutty's imagination) is that Lumpy had an "affair" with Nutty's wife, Nutty got mad and beat his wife and/or killed Lumpy, which got him arrested. At Nutty's meeting with his wife, he likely felt sorrow and remorse for his actions, and by the time Nutty was freed, the children could have grown up and went away or could be at home and left before Nutty and his wife got old. *This is one of the few times where the starring character dies but the featuring characters survive. *The Cursed Idol appears in the background on Nutty's counter. *'Strange, but true': It can be said that in the end of the episode, Nutty got payback for his actions throughout the two episodes: He wouldn't have been crushed by the candy sign if he hadn't attempted to steal from the store, he wouldn't have tripped in the middle of the road if he hadn't destroyed the gumball machine, and the ambulance wouldn't be there at that exact moment if Nutty wasn't responsible for Cub's injuries. *Near the end, when The Mole digs his hand down on the ambulance floor for Cub's lollipop, Pop seems shocked that The Mole isn't "looking" at the road, implying that Pop may be unaware of The Mole's disability. *This episode is Nutty's most torturous death since Icy You. Cultural References *A "sucker for love" is a person who is desperate for a date. *The moral means that the more energy you put into judging the less energy you have to love. Superlatives *Nutty's injury before death is similar to Lumpy's injury before death in Milkin' It and Lifty and Shifty's deaths in Wheelin' and Dealin'. Production Notes *Micheal Lipman's voice is sampled for most of the sounds Nutty makes in this episode. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia